In the Future
by StarRoseColors
Summary: Drabble collection of the future galaxy, and the Solo family. (Reylo family fic)
1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo is afraid of children.

Well, not children. His children. And not really that. He's afraid of his blood.

After all, he turned to the Dark Side so easily. Who says that his children wouldn't do the same and destroy the new orders that the peace between the First Order and Resistance, as well as him and Rey working together, had created?

The Decro-Empire. (There had been a long discussion about what to call the new government. Ben was still embarrassed about what came out of it.)

The Grey. The new order of Force users that sought a balance between Light and Dark.

His and Rey's blood mixing together could bring that down so easily.

* * *

Their first child is a boy.

After a long, painful birth- for him and Rey- their child comes screaming into the world. Ben cannot describe how relived he is when he sees that his son has inherited his mother's looks.

"What should we name him?"

Rey smiled down at their son.

"Anakin. Anakin Han Solo."

Their son learns politics quickly. C-3PO toddles along next to their son, helping him. He sits in Ben's lap, watching as his father leads. But, Anakin is not strong with the Force. That comes as a surprise. He is even tempered and peaceful, something that is also surprising with his parents explosive tempers.

But Naboo loves him, and elects him as their senator at sixteen.

Ben can't help giving a smile of pride when he hears the news.

* * *

Their second child is a girl. She is born on Naboo, same as her brother. But after the birth, Rey nears bleeds out to death. When she comes to, Ben tells her firmly "No more children."

"Alright. So, what do we name her?"

It takes a second to realize that she was asking Ben. He gulps, glancing at their sleeping daughter. She has her mother's hazel eyes, but his dark curls.

The name comes unbidden.

"Padme Mara Solo."

Their daughter grows. Unlike Anakin, who adores her, Padme is strong with the Force. She sits in her mother's classes, learning about the gifts she has. Unlike her brother, she is reckless and emotional.

She learns about the military quickly. Phasma quickly grows loyal to her, always at Padme's side. Ben isn't sure what Hux thinks of his daughter, but he seems to tolerate her.

* * *

Ben was scared of his children once.

But now...

He isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're telling me that a young man broke in here, didn't take anything, killed the Jedi in charge, and just left?" Padme questioned.

"Yes ma'am."

She groaned, running a hand down her face. Right now, Padme Solo and Commander Phasma stood in what had been Count Dooku's home on Serenno. A month ago, a Jedi had led a team of archaeologists here. There was plans to make this another Grey Temple. A week ago, the Jedi had turned up dead.

"Why?"

The man looked nervous. "Miss?"

"Did he give any reason. Can you describe him?"

The man thought for a moment. "He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants with boots. He wore a cloak too, kept his hood up. The only reason we knew he was a young man was because of his voice."

"What did he say?"

* * *

"So, how was the detective work?" Hux asked as he entered the room. Padme typed on a holopad, not looking up at him.

"All I know is that a young man, spewing anti-Grey stuff, broke in and just killed the Jedi. He didn't touch anyone or anybody else. The body's been brought in right now."

Two servants entered, rolling in a covered table. They placed it in the center, and left. The two approached, Padme lifting off the cover.

She was met with the Rhodian Jedi.

"What was her name?" Hux asked.

"Neshele Chavez." the girl said. "I think she was descended from a friend of my great-grandma." Padme pulled off her scarf and handed it to the ginger. He stood it, watching as she pulled gloves on. Carefully, Padme examined the blaster mark on Neshele's forehead. "Clean shot. This was his intended target."

"Right. So why?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know."

* * *

Four more deaths later, and Padme was ready to scream. From what she could tell, a youth would break in the place. Their identity was hidden. They would be spewing anti-Grey stuff, and then kill the Jedi and touch nothing else. It was random- place, where the Jedi was shot, and the gender of the attacker.

She groaned as she entered the Senate building, finding the main room. Padme leaned against the doorway, watching her brother argue with another senator. She chuckled, a smile creeping up at her father's clear frustration. That smile disappeared when she noticed a cloaked person in a nearby doorway. Quietly, Padme jumped off the doorway and landed on Anakin's seat.

He blinked in surprise. "Pad, what the-"

"DUCK!"

Lightsaber sparking to life, Padme blocked the blaster shot. The would be assassin ducked the shot, entering an empty seat. The two encircled each other, the Senate silent in shock.

"Who are you?!"

"Death to the Force!"

Padme blinked in surprise. "Okay, wasn't expecting that."

She had been told that it was anti-Grey stuff, not yelling about the Force.

"KILL THE FORCE!"

"Yeah, problem is..."

She jumped off Anakin's seat, landing next to the cloaked person. "You got the wrong Solo kid."

"It appears I have." the person said. He pulled out a smaller blaster. "But you will die either way."

She blocked the shot. "Yeah, don't count on that." This one yanked his hood off, revealing a young brunette around her age. He aimed angry grey eyes at her, and fired again. Padme blocked it. "What's your name?" she asked.

"The Red Cord will destroy your precious Force." he said. Turning, he slammed his hand on the controls. The seat began shaking, sending her sprawling.

She hit her head...

And all went dark.

* * *

When she came too, Padme was in her room. She groaned, rubbing her head as she stood. Plodding into the kitchen, she was met with her family sitting around the kitchen table. "What happened?"

Anakin spoke first. "You hit your head. That guy managed to escape, talking about how the Force would be destroyed, blah blah blah. We weren't sure..."

If he had shot her.

"Did anybody know him?"

Ben Solo shrugged. "We've gotten a few leads, but nothing solid so far. We also can't find this 'Red Cord' he was talking about."

"So...what's the plan?"

Her mother frowned. "We're setting up extra guards in Grey sites. We'll find him."

Padme nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin loved his sister, and nothing could change that. Sure, he felt a little jealous that he was the only member of his still living family that wasn't Force sensitive in a way. Besides Chewie, that is. But he worked hard to help Padme whenever he needed it, such as standing guard over her when she meditated when Phasma wasn't available.

(The pirates had been years ago. Why was Phasma still worried?)

Now, he was shifting through databases, trying to find the boy that had attempted to kill him. His mother had forced Padme into bed rest since the attack, which meant Anakin had to find him.

He grumbled absently as he worked, trying to find _something_. He paused at one image, zooming the holo forward so he could look at the picture more closely.

* * *

"His name is Leo Khalsa."

Padme looked up from her holopad. "What?"

Anakin sat next to her, showing her the picture. "Is this him?"

She stared at the image before nodding. "Yeah, that's him. What could you find?"

Her brother started typing away, finding and hunting information. He smiled when he was done. "Born on Bespin to miners. He was training to be a miner when the First Order came." The smiled faded. "He was about seven when Kylo Ren killed a group of miners in order to stamp out a rebellion. His parents were part of that group. After that, he disappeared from the records."

"That's it?"

"Yep. About eight years later, the Decro-Empire was formed."

"So he's fifteen?"

Anakin nodded. "What's the plan?"

Padme stood up. "I'm going to Bespin. I need you to see if any other kids disappeared after First Order attacks and find any Red Cord information-"

The holopads' screens turned red. The two exchanged looks as a video popped up.

A dark figure stood, a red symbol behind him. _"The Force. Supposedly, it exists in all life, binding us together. I have found this is a lie. The Force appears in the Grey. This power is dangerous and for our survival, it must be destroyed. The Red Cord will do this, for the galaxy."_

The screen went dark.

* * *

"The entire galaxy is reporting this broadcast." Ben said two days later. He stood in his main office, furiously typing on his holopad. "Different times. We aren't sure who this Red Cord is."

"Have any deaths been reported?" Padme asked.

"No. But there is a report on a possible base, on Fondor. I need you to go with Hux and check this report out."

She nodded. "I'll do my best Father."

"Good girl."

* * *

Padme stood on a cliff, staring at the Imperial shipyard remains. BB-8, a present from Uncle Poe, was next to her. She moved to pull out binoculars, pausing. The blackette turned to see the brunette boy from before, aiming a blaster at her.

"Hey. Remember me?"

"Yes."

"Leo, right? Leo Khalsa?"

He growled.

"I assume that means I'm right. My name is Padme Solo."

"I know."

"So, how about you lower that blaster and we can talk like civilized people?"

He barked out a laugh. "So you can just stab me with your lightsaber? No thanks."

She shrugged. "I won't stab you unless you give me a reason. Nice broadcast, by the way."

Leo smiled in pride. "People should realize how much of a threat the Force is, and its users." He pulled the trigger. Padme dodged, watching it slam into a rock. "Stop moving!"

"No thanks! BB-8!"

The droid beeped and rolled away. She knew he was prepping her ship. Pulling out her lightsaber, she blocked another bolt. The two repeated this, firing furiously. Finally, Padme growled. She reached out, freezing Leo. Carefully, she reached inside-

And was blocked.

She blinked in surprise, pushing forward. His mind blocked her entry, forcing her back. "Y-You...you're not even Force sensitive. How?"

A beep drew her attention.

Padme ran to her ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know these first drabbles seem conn** **ected.**

It occurred six months after their first meeting and when they discovered their bond.

It wasn't a Force Bond. For that, both would need to be Force sensitive. But Leo wasn't. After weeks of searching, Padme discovered that it was a telepathic bond. The two could speak to each other with their minds.

What followed was a long struggle to try and break the bond.

Finally, Padme sat exhausted in her room. "If we can't break this with us both alive, we'll need to deal with this face to face."

 _"What are you suggesting?"_

 _"Fight to the death."_

There was silence. _"I thought you aren't Sith."_

 _"I'm not. I'm Grey. But, we've tried everything. This is the only way I can see._

 _"...Alright. Where?"_

* * *

Florrum had been an old hiding place of pirates. Padme had heard stories about the pirate Hondo Okana, who- according to him- had been friends with her great-grandfather and his master. Of course, that was taken with salt.

Padme hopped out of her ship. "If I die, tell my parents." she said. Phasma nodded behind her, taking the girl's scarf.

Leo was waiting for her.

"So."

"So."

 _"You nervous?"_

She nodded.

"I wanted to make the odds more equal." he said, pulling out a sword.

Keeping a grip on one, he tossed the other to her. Padme caught it. The two stared at each other, before he attacked. She blocked his attack, pushing him away and striking out. The blade struck his arm and came away red. He grunted, hand raising to his arm. She glanced at her arm, where she could feel pain. She rested her hand on spot.

Her hand came away red.

"Blood...?"

Her eyes widened. She looked up to see Leo sprinting towards her. "Wait!" Padme screamed, enough to feel the blade sinking into her side. The world dissolved into a blur of pain. Distantly, she could hear the other scream.

Hands suddenly clamped down on her arms. She looked up, managing to see the white of Phasma's hair. The captain struggled her up on her feet, leading her to the ship. Padme looked over her shoulder to see Leo struggling to his ship, a trail of blood following. She felt darkness overcome her then.

* * *

She had lost blood, the medical droid said. The wound was too deep to not scar.

And Padme was placed back on bed rest.

It was two days later when she felt the bond open.

 _"Whelp. That happened."_

 _"That's all you have to say?"_

She heard a growl before he spoke. _"I wasn't expecting us to share wounds."_

 _"No. Not share wounds."_

 _"What?"_

She stood and hurried to her vanity. There, Padme found a needle. Carefully, she pricked her finger. "Ouch." she whispered. _"Did you feel that?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I pricked my finger."_

 _"But I didn't feel anything."_

 _"We share the wounds we give to each other."_

There was silence.

 _"What now?"_

Padme shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

If given a choice between the siblings, Hux would choose Padme.

She had a good head on her shoulders, despite inheriting her father's temper. Anakin, however, lacked the speed to make good military decisions. He was like his father in that way.

But, right now, he had to deal with Anakin.

They had engaged in a battle with a Red Cord ship, and Padme had insisted on getting into the battle. The whole reason that they were out in the Outer Rim was for a diplomatic meeting with the Hutts on Tatooine. The senator himself stood next to him, wincing at every ship blown up.

"She's going to get herself blown up. Then I'm going to have to explain to my parents why one of the most powerful Force wielders is blown up-"

"You're not helping."

Anakin glared at Hux. "I'm being realistic!"

The ginger growled. "No, you're being ridiculous!"

They started to argue, everyone watching them. Neither noticed Padme enter the bridge. She paused in the doorway and glanced at BB-8. Then the two backed away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Li?"

The Force figment looked down from their floating. Padme, eyes still bleary and hair messy from her nap, was staring at her in curiosity. BB-8 was looking up at them too. They moved to rest on their stomach, offering their arms. The child eagerly accepted the chance to float with Great-Great-Great Grandparent and giggled as they were lifted up. "Yes, little one?"

"I had some questions." the child said with all the wisdom of a five year old. "I know I can see you because I'm related to Great-Great Grandfather and I'm good in the Force."

Li cocked their head. "Yes?"

"How come Ani can see you? He's not good in the Force."

What appeared to be a teenage girl smiled. "That's easy. He's family, just like you." Padme giggled as they rubbed their noses together. "Your mother, I have no idea. Kinda freaked me out when I realized she was staring at me when we met."

The girl giggled again. "Okay. So, could anyone see you if they were really strong?"

Li shook their head and stood, standing on the carpet. "Nope. Your mother is the only exception. Everyone else has to be directed to where I am." They thought for a minute. "Well, if we were on a really strong Force planet, everyone could see me. But there's not a lot of those." Padme was set down. "It doesn't matter. I'm happy with my family seeing me." A finger reached out and booped the toddler on the nose. "Like you."

"So nobody else could see you? Even if they tried really hard?"

"Even if they try really hard."

"Even Captain Phasma?"

"I don't know what's with you and that woman, but no. Not even Captain Phasma."

Padme frowned.

"Hey Li?"

"Yeah?" They drawled out with a smile.

"How come Daddy can't see you?"

The smile disappeared.

"Because..."

 _The smell of fire, mixed with the stench of the dead._

"B-Because..."

 _Their grandson losing his hope._

"Because...sweetie..."

 _The Resistance ships getting shot one by one._

 _Their son slipping away._

 _The path of blood Ren left in his wake._

 _His obsession with the female Jedi on the other side of the connection._

 _The silver collar she wore around her neck, keeping her from the Force._

Li didn't realize they were crying until tears dripped off the chin.

They cried as they hunched in front of Padme.

* * *

 **Some sins can't be forgiven.**

 **Have some angst!**

 **Li is part of a new Star Wars au I have. They're basically the Force in human form, only visible to people descended from Shmi Skywalker. This scenario wouldn't happen in that au. I really just want to write Li hanging out with five year old Padme.**


End file.
